Oftentimes, users of mobile stations, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, experience problems (e.g., software bugs, poor network connectivity, etc.) with their devices and contact the cellular operator for support regarding the problems. The cellular operator may provide support using a device management session, where the mobile station connects to a device management server via the cellular network. The mobile station is prompted to connect to the device management server via a wireless application protocol (WAP) push or a short messaging service (SMS) message initiated at the device management server.
However, in some cases, and especially in cases when a user is experiencing problems with his/her mobile station, the mobile station may be unable to connect to the cellular network, for instance, due to a software bug, a hardware failure, or being in a geographic location with poor cellular coverage. In these cases, the mobile station may be unable to receive the WAP push or the SMS message and, thus, may fail to connect to the device management server. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for connecting a mobile station with a device management server may be desirable.